Embodiments of the present technology generally relate to determining scan parameters to be used during two-dimensional (“2D”) and/or three dimensional (“3D”) image acquisition. Certain embodiments provide for determining scan parameters to be used by an ultrasound imaging system during image acquisition.
Numerous scan parameters that can affect image quality are used by an ultrasound imaging system during image acquisition. Such scan parameters can include, for example: line density, number of focal zones, frequency, dynamic range, pulse repetition frequency, number of compounding angles, etc. Developing the skills required to effectively adjust multiple scan parameters to achieve a desired imaging effect can be a challenge to users, especially new users.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods that provide for determining scan parameters to be used during image acquisition.